Malachai Sayers
Malachai was born a untriggerd Werewolf, Witch, in the 40th Century BC in Egypt, that became the first Original Tribrid, and a main character on Vampire Bloodlines. He became the history teacher at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. After a few centurys of being captured and sealed in a tomb until he was awoken by Malcolm Durbridge, in presant day. History |-|Early Life= Malachai was born a Werewolf, Siphoner in the 40th Century BC in Egypt, air to the pharaoh throne he had a good upbringing and had an eye for chariot racing. Malachai didn’t know he was a werewolf to after he used The Immortality Spell to make himself immortal, and due to the effect to work Malachai had to drink the blood of he’s slave. Doing so Malachai couldn’t stop and killed the slave starting he’s werewolf curse making him the first Tribrid. In the first few days of becoming immortal Malachai had a big taste for blood killing more and more slaves every day. Eventually he was able to control he’s hunger and take seat on the Pharaohs throne. Being the first of he’s kind Malachai didn’t know of any he’s powers not knowing that he’s blood could heal or turn other people Malachai spent the first thousand years without turning anyone. After a few centurys of being captured and sealed in a tomb until he was awoken by Malcolm Durbridge, in presant day. Personality |-|Siphoner Warlock= Malachai appears to be a typical man, and is level headed, borderline brilliant, but has shown to care for the well being of his friends. Though well liked Malachai had always feared death and dedicated his craft to finding the key to immortally. |-|Original Tribrid= Malachai is described as extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty, and has been known to break deals only when he realized he was lied to. He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires. Physical Appearance Malachai is a handsome man who stands about 6' in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his 30s. Relationships |-|Malachai & Malcolm= Power and abilities As the world's first original tribrid of three supernatural species - a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire. |-|Siphoner Powers= As a Siphon Warlock he was born without the ability to generate his own magic but does possess a rare power that allows Malachai to siphon magic from other sources and use that magic for his own purposes. Due to Malachai being a Tribrid he can use himself as a source to siphon. * Siphoning: The Original Tribrid possess the rare ability to absorb magic, in all forms, from another source. * Spell Casting: The Original Tribrid after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to cast spells like any witch. * Telekinesis: The Original Tribrid after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to move objects and people with the mind like any witch. * Pain Infliction: The Original Tribrid after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to inflict excruciating migraines like any witch. * Pyrokinesis: The Original Tribrid after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to create and control fire like any witch. * Divination: The Original Tribrid after having absorbed magic, possess the ability to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception like any witch. |-|Werewolf Powers= * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Klaus has the ability to transform into his werewolf form at will. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a werewolf for two days, even when the sun was up. Showing that Klaus can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, Klaus can transform partially, displaying his werewolf eyes and teeth. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: The Original Tribrid is capable of using his werewolf features to further supplement his powers. he can grow werewolf claws and fangs even when he is still in his human form. The Original Tribrid can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. His eyes also change into those of his werewolf form, presumably granting him better eyesight. Due to his werewolf heritage, The Original Tribrid strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in his werewolf form. * Day Walking: The Original Tribrid cannot be harmed by the sun and does not require a daylight ring. * Werewolf Bite Cure: The Original Tribrid's blood is one off the only cures for a normal werewolf or an non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid bite, this ability seems to be very unique. * Werewolf Bite: The Original Tribrid venom will temporarily weaken an Original vampire and kill a non-Original vampire. As a Tribrid, the venom will take effect quicker than a normal werewolf's venom. * Immunity to Silver: Due to his werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect Klaus. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. |-|Vampire Powers= * Super Strength: The Original Tribrid is much stronger than Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They even possess enough strength to overpower an Original Vampire. * Super Speed: The Original Tribrid is much faster than Immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are also slightly faster than regular Original Vampires, and possibly the Original hybrid. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. * Super Agility: The Original Tribrid possess more superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity than Immortals, Original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Enhanced Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, and smell. The Original Tribrid has even greater senses than vampires and Original vampires. * Super Durability: The Original Tribrid can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. The Original Tribrid can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain. * Immortality: The Original Tribrid is immortal. He does not physically age and is immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and human diseases or physical conditions. * Super Healing: The Original Tribrid injuries heal faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Emotional Control: The Original Tribrid can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. * Enhanced Emotions: The Original Tribrid experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the Original Tribrid to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Mind Compulsion: The Original Tribrid can compel the minds of humans, vampires, werewolfs, witches, and hybrids. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Telepathy: The Original Tribrid has the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. ** Dream Manipulation: The Original Tribrid can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. ** Illusions: The Original Tribrid has the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. Weaknesses Despite being truly immortal and being incredibly powerful in their own right, immortals do possess some weaknesses, as Nature requires a balance and will not allow any living thing to be truly invulnerable. *'Need for Blood': Being part vampire Malachai must intake at least 5 pints of blood a day. *'The Moon Amulet of Life': in order for Malachai to make himself immortal he had to bind his soul with a object from Malachai's life. If the amulet is destroyed, then so shall the only Original Tribrid that is tied to it. The status of this weakness is currently unknown taking account that currently, the amulet is berried in an unknown location. *'Broken Neck': Breaking Malachai's neck will result in unconsciousness until his regenerative healing ability kicks in and repairs the damage to the spinal cord. *'The Cure': If Malachai takes the cure, he will become a Siphoner Warlock and mortal again. *'Desiccation': If Malachai is abstain from blood for extended amounts of time he will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Magic': Malachai is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Sophia was able to immobilize him in a tomb. This includes inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, Cursed Stake and other Dark Objects. *'Physical Trauma': Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause Malachai pain and also slow him down. However, this is momentary as he will heal completely within seconds, so long as he feeds. It seems physical trauma can hurt Malachai anywhere on the body. Name |-|First Name= *'Malachai:' From the Hebrew name מַלְאָכִי (Mal'akhi) meaning "my messenger" or "my angel". This is one of the twelve minor prophets of the Old Testament, the author of the Book of Malachi, which some claim foretells the coming of Christ. In England the name came into use after the Protestant Reformation. |-|Surname= *'Sayers': This itself has a Germanic ancestry and loosely translates as 'victory - army'. The second possible origin is from the medieval occupational name for a wood cutter, 'sayhare', although the usual surname is now 'Sawyer'. Category:Witch Category:Werewolves Category:Vampire Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Supernaturals Category:Articles by Mal-man Category:Original Category:Undead